Rewrite
by LochCamaen
Summary: Modern AU crossover with show. When Zuko and Katara's twin children disappear in an incident with the Spirit World, they find themselves separated and entangled in a war they want no part of. Can they reunite, help save the world and get home safely? OCs.


_A complete rewrite of my earlier attempt of A:TLA fanfic writing that I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but the OCs used in this story._

* * *

_'Avatar Stops Terrorist Attacks!'_

The headlines were printed bold and bright, clear for all readers to see and pick up. The newspaper kiosk was almost at a struggle to keep check of all those taking a paper and paying for it, but it kept agile with a quick step of earthbending. The seller smiled as he watched his stock lower and the pleased customers walk away reading their cheap purchase. Whenever Avatar Aang was on the front page, sales went right up! It was a good thing for those like him that the Avatar was in the headlines every other week, or newspapers probably wouldn't be brought.

His smile turned into a knowing smirk when he spotted a pair of familiar heads in the fading crowd, huddled over a single paper and talking between themselves. He leant over his counter and dropped his large hands onto their shoulders. "Hey, Agnis! I hope you're paying for that."

A high-pitched yelp and scream erupted from the teenagers and they instantly bolted upright, returning their 'paper to the ground they found it on. Golden and blue eyes stared up at the man and glared at him, ignoring the stares of curious bystanders.

"Toza!"

"What?" The older man asked, not really expecting an answer. "This is the fifth time I've caught you stealing from me! I should call your parents-"

"For what?" The darker-skinned, golden-eyed teen boy retorted, hands on hips included. "We were only reading it!"

"We've never taken a damn newspaper from here!" Exclaimed his pale-skinned and blue-eyed sister who pointed a carefully-filed nail at Toza. He didn't even flinch.

"Only because I've caught you before-"

"_Mark! Shantelle!_"

From down the street and to the twins' sides came another teen, this one sporting uncontrolled sandy brown hair, wide hazel eyes, long yet strong fighter legs, and a pose that screamed 'Come at me, bro'!'. She wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, almost crushing his head under her uneven metal-plated armour adorning her upper half that was only attached to her with concentrated bending.

After he was an older young man, whom seemed much calmer than his partner despite his messy black hair and eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses that were mismatched on his formal business-like wear. He planted himself next to the pale girl and leant against her, gasping for air and gaining the support of her shoulder. The wild-child girl smiled up at Toza.

"We're **sooo** sorry about the Twin Terrors, but their 'rents want them at work pronto!"

Before Toza could even blink, the four teens were suddenly gone; sprinting down the street through all the people without a care. Ignoring the old man's ranting, they made it to the end of the road and skidded to a stop.

"Oh, Spirits!"

"Sam, you were brilliant!"

Sam, the metal clad girl, slapped her hand on Mark, the golden-eyed boy's back as they buckled over laughing, gasping for air only for more laughter to rise and any more words they spoke were lost in translation. Meanwhile, Shantelle – the pale-skinned girl – and Abe – the smart-suited young man – just watched them, unamused.

A couple of weird looks from strangers later, and they finally managed to calm themselves down enough to make coherent sentences again.

"I thought...he was gonna kill us!"

"He looked so pis-!"

"Do you two ever act your age?" Abe interjected with his arms crossed, and eyes glaring like spikes of ice behind his sunglasses. Mark and Sam then mirrored his actions in mockery.

"Do you ever take that branch out of your butt?" Sam shot back at him, flicking her sandy locks out of her face so she could give the older man the full brunt of her glare. Mark joined her quickly.

"Yeah, you're waaaay too serious for an _airbender_!" Abe strengthened his glare and momentarily took off his sunglasses -revealing scarred eyelids that reached his brow – and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

"I already explained-"

"Ya ya, we know, ye ol' Abes. Don't sit us through the whole spirituality or whatever lecture." Sam rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air as Abe returned his sunglasses to their rightful place on his face, quickly checking around to make sure no-one was staring. Shantelle put her hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently and smiling.

"Don't get so worried, sweetie-" Mark and Sam promptly gagged at that. "You look fine."

"Thanks..." Abe muttered as he pecked Shantelle on the cheek, which ignited more disgusted responses from her twin and his best friend who probably felt like the comic relief to a romantic drama and providing the only entertainment keeping the audience in their seats. The couple ignored them appropriately and began walking away with arms linked towards the Ba Sing Sei Distract (named after the famed capital of the Earth Kingdom) where the friends lived close by to each other.

"Hey, wait up!"

**0XX0**

Metal clashed against rock and ice as the sword master expertly manoeuvred himself around his opponents' attacks hitting him from all sides. Totally in his own element, the master neared those attackers step by step, ignoring all movements beside his own and theirs, dodging or deflecting what they threw next.

"Surprise attack!"

"Huh—GAH!" A mixed blast of air and fire rode up Sokka's back, forcing him out of focus with a girlish yelp before dropping his sword and jumping around to calm the flames. Aang, the young Avatar and one of the few born airbenders left in the world, laughed loudly as he and Zuko entered the large training dome towards their friends.

"Oh man, did you just hear yourself, Meat Head?" Toph joined in on Aang's laugh, ignoring Sokka's loud glare as Katara, his younger waterbender sister, splashed water onto the embers, trying her best not to react to the 'joke'. Her annoyance was dampened when Zuko stood beside her and squeezed her shoulder; She sighed.

"That was _not_ funny!" Sokka exclaimed as he dusted himself down and picked his sword back up, carefully sheathing it away. Aang and Toph calmed slightly, the former wiping his brow from tears.

"It was just a joke, Sokka. I didn't mean anything by it." Aang smiled broadly at his friend, showing total honesty. Sokka scowled, not showing his forgiveness mostly because Toph was still snickering to herself.

The group stood in a deformed semi-circle in the middle of the dome which was covered in debris and wet patches from the sparring match between Sokka and the women. From the looks of it, his lessons with Suki – his fiancé – were doing him a world of good. It wouldn't be long before he could join his bending friends and family out on the 'big jobs', as Zuko, his scarred brother-in-law, called them.

It had been like this ever since Sokka and Katara first met Aang as teenagers when the newly orphaned boy moved in with their elderly airbending neighbour Gyasto. It didn't take long for them to become inseparable friends, even after they found out that Aang was the new Avatar. They even helped out in his duties when they could and trained alongside him.

As the years passed, more friends were made through Aang's good deeds, but the 6 stayed closest to him, using all their abilities to continue to aid his work and save the lives of innocents. They rode through the good, the bad and the extremely ugly, and only came out stronger in the end. There wasn't anything that could keep them apart for long.

A slam of double doors brought reality back and crashing down on them when familiar voices rang out.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're in the dome!" Katara called with a soft smile, brushing back a few strands of her waving hair behind her ear. Her smile broadened with everyone else's when Mark and Shantelle waltzed in along with Abraham and Samantha, their closest friends. The teenagers ran over and completed the circle the adults had started.

"Training Uncle Sokka again?" Mark quipped with a smirk.

"How many times did Mom and Toph kick his butt this time?" Shantelle fired down with the same smirk. Sokka only grumbled at his niece and nephew.

"Only 3 times today. A new record!" Toph smirked back at them – she didn't need sight to know when the Twins were joking around – and punched Sokka in the shoulder. He immediately winced and stepped away from her.

"It's been how many years and you still think so low of me?" The blind earthbender snickered again and Aang rolled his eyes.

"That's enough, guys. Sokka is a valuable asset to the team and he deserves our respect." Aang slung an arm around Sokka's shoulder to which the carnivore raised an eyebrow. Toph just threw her hands up and turned on her feel.

"If ya say so, bosso. I've gotta go teach earthbending to a bunch of brats now." As she walked towards the exit, Toph grabbed Sam by the collar and dragged her away. The young teen groaned but did not struggle.

"But Sifu Toughness...! I wanna learn that cool metalbending trick you did last week!"

Toph shook her head. "Not happening today, Pillar Brain. You're getting out of touch with your earthbending."

"I was never good at it to begin with!" Sam whined and motioned to her friends for help, but she and Toph were quickly out of sight before they could respond. Zuko shook his head and looked towards his children.

"Do you two need help with your bending?" To his surprise, they shook their heads. They normally loved to spar against him, their mother or Uncle Aang.

"We're **really** busy today, Dad." Mark apologised.

"Sorry!" Shantelle chimed as she put her arms around Abe and held him closer. Katara smiled as she got the message.

"Okay, we'll let you off the hook today, but no excuses for missing your shifts at the Jasmine Dragon tonight." Their mother wagged a finger at them teasingly, but they all knew she'd unleash hell if they disobeyed.

"You don't want to break your Uncle Iroh's old heart." Sokka added on the side with his own joking tone.

"Of course not!" Shantelle gasped at the thought.

"We'd never ditch our favourite uncle!" Mark said with full defence. Sokka waved it off.

"You better not." Zuko said, crossing his arms. "No go on and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Dad!" The twins ran off, dragging the quiet Abe with them, and disappeared as quickly as a flash of light. The parents and their brother basked in the following silence. Speaking of which...

"Aang, what's gotten you so quiet?" Katara asked her best friend, worried at his expression and blank stare. He stayed quiet, tapping his chin with his thumb. A moment later, he finally spoke.

"Something's wrong."

His friends shared a quick gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I can't help but feel that something's going to happen to them soon..." Zuko and Katara instantly went into full parent mode.

"Like what?"

"Something bad?"

"Can we stop it?"

"I-I don't know, guys." Aang's voice raised, unusual for him when with friends. It quietened. "I just can't shake it off, whatever it is. Mark and Shantelle have always worried me-"

"Because of their bending...quirks?" Aang flinched slightly at Zuko's accusation. The twins' ability to bend their parent's secondary elements but not the actual elements themselves has been an unsolved case as of yet, as well as a touchy subject in the family; But he hadn't meant that.

The twins weren't the only ones either. Sam was similar in that she could barely throw a rock, but crunch an entire Satomobile with a couple of hits. Many teenagers their age were like that, and it was getting worse with each generation. Maybe it was something to do with the Spirit World...

"You know what I meant, Zuko. I'm just as worried as either of you about this."

"How are we gonna stop this 'bad stuff' from happening, if we don't know what it is?" Sokka asked, stepping toward them with a hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I have **no** idea." Aang confessed, frowning as the room turned dead in silence, all present unable to make eye contact or say any more.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Drop a review and tell me what you thought or if there's anything I can do to improve my writing. All questions raised in this chapter will hopefully be answered in future chapters, so be patient!_

_Now I must disappear~!  
_


End file.
